FREUD GAGUA vs JEREMY TOPACIO (II)
The rematch of FREUD GAGUA and JEREMY TOPACIO. Summary Both fighters agreed to have a rematch. Their fight is a multi-weight fight which means the weight limit is from 126 Lbs to 137 Lbs. Both fighters also consider each other as rivals on a girl named Donna Marie Angeles. Jeremy Topacio just knocked out WBO LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION Johnny Gonzalez on his previous fight. On the other hand, Freud Gagua knocked out Miguel Garcia on his previous fight and retained his THE RING FEATHERWEIGHT BELT. Undercard Fights *Gaudy Collado defeats Shane Munoz via ROUND 4 KO *Abner Mares defeats Cris John via ROUND 7 KO *Daniel De Leon defeats Ciso Morales via ROUND 1 KO TALE OF THE TAPE OFFICIAL SCORECARD ROUND BY ROUND SUMMARY *ROUND 1 Topacio shows that he trained hard this time and impresses the crowd as he was able to use his height advantage and land good shots on Gagua. *ROUND 2 Gagua answers back and shows that he has the fighting spirit and dominates the round with his pressure attacks. *ROUND 3 A good round for both fighters, a close round too but at the last moments of the round, Gagua lands a powerful straight that hurts Topacio. *ROUND 4 Topacio lands 4 powerful hooks on Gagua and he fights back, he also shows his range. *ROUND 5 Gagua begins to use his speedy footworks and agile movements. Topacio was surprised that he was not able to land any punch this round. *ROUND 6 Gagua continues to do what he did last round and lands a lot of punches on Topacio. *ROUND 7 Gagua dominates the round with his speed and power. *ROUND 8 Gagua sluggers Topacio and hits him with a lot of punches. He was also able to corner him a lot of times this round. *ROUND 9 Topacio uses his height advantage once more but Gagua was quick and was able to land good combination punches. At the end of the round, a cut opened just below Topacio's right eye and a small cut below his left eye. *ROUND 10 Gagua continues what he did last round. *ROUND 11 Same as last round. *ROUND 12 Topacio attacks and attacks Gagua at the early part of the last round, desperate to knock him out. But Gagua shows how fast he is and lands 10 punches in less than 5 seconds. Then he steps to the left and hits Topacio with 2 powerful straights that hurts him. Soon he was able to trap Topacio in a corner and sluggers him continuously with a lot of punches. Everyone gave Gagua a standing ovation as Topacio cannot get out from the corner. Gagua sluggers and sluggers him. Everyone thought that he would finish Topacio but he did not. Topacio was able to survive the last round and did not go down but he received a lot of punishment from Gagua and a lot of blood swelled from his face. ACTUAL DECISION *JUDGE 1: 120-108, Gagua *JUDGE 2: 118-110, Gagua *JUDGE 3: 119-109, Gagua FREUD GAGUA wins via UNANIMOUS DECISION and retains WBC LIGHTWEIGHT BELT, THE RING LIGHTWEIGHT BELT and wins WBO LIGHTWEIGHT BELT. Category:PROFESSIONAL BOUT